Alpha King & Queen of The Archipelago
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: The Alpha King and Queen of the Archipelago are no longer needed, its time for them to leave. The Rider's can look after things and get the Archipelago for when they are finally gone... Its been 184 years since the Alpha King and Queen left, the last of the Riders have finally joined them on their next adventure.


This is something I come up with last year and posted it on Ao3. It's what I think could possibly happen in the third movie even though it hasn't come out yet. I know everything after Hiccup and Toothless seems a little rushed, but I couldn't write a poem for each of them

 **EDIT 20/01/17** : I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this story. I've had a busy few weeks. I was up in Brisbane visiting family and catching up with a friend I haven't seen in four years from the 10th – 13th of January, on the 15th I had to go to my friends 21st and yesterday I turned 18.

 **Edit 27/07/18:** I was editing one of my other stories One of Them and decided to put it one here as I had been editing it anyway. I thought it might as well do the same with this story. I'm going through all of my stories, the ones I haven't got on here I will post within the next week or so when I get the time.

* * *

Date: 16/07/16 - 17/07/16  
Time: 11:37 pm - 2:38 pm

"...and that's how the war ended. Toothless has his own nest now, somewhere around here. We've never found it. The dragons from his nest come here to stay as you know," Hiccup explained to the Burk's children who were staring at him with wide eyes. Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut knew exactly where Toothless' nest was but they never told anyone in fear of what they would do. Not even their children knew.

The Riders hadn't realised they didn't look a day over 30 because the dragon's blood they had unknowingly been given by their dragons. Most people who come to Berk though all the dragons had left when in fact they were just never around when other Vikings come to visit, the fact their nest they had a nest they could return to meant they didn't always stay at Berk.

The Riders had found a cave system not too far away from Berk, with a little work it soon become a nest though no one outside the Main Rider's knew about its existence, they thought the dragons had left and for they had but only to settle in. Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch still visited when they got the chance, all the young dragons or those knew the Nest would stay on Berk for around 20 - 35 years before they returned to the nest.

Hiccup had never explained why this happened even though he clearly knew the reason, every time he was asked he would just smile and tell them it would better if they didn't know when in reality it was just to get the young or new dragons out of the nest for a little while. Hiccup would often visit Toothless in the Cove were they had first met and spend some time together when he got the chance.

Hiccup had made Toothless a new tailfin allowing him to fly on his own. It was nearly invisible, it couldn't be seen unless you knew what you were looking for. That way he could have come freedom and wouldn't be seen as weak by any new dragons to the nest, though they still went flying as it was something they both loved. Hiccup knew he had an increased life span because he was half dragon because he had accidently ingested some of Toothless blood accidently and ended up giving his blood to the other Riders without realising it resulting in them living longer.

Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the only ones who knew who Queen Iarni and Alpha King Ryka were.

Toothless had been with Hiccup for thirty years before they found the cave system, it took a bit of work, but the Dragons of Berk slowly moved into their new Nest making it look to everyone that they were leaving but did come back regularly making them believe the Nest was somewhere in the Archipelago with Toothless as the Alpha King. Every generation after the Great War had ended had their own dragon companion, Hiccup teaching them had how to train and properly looking after their dragon.

No one questioned why the Rider's weren't aging as it didn't matter, they were in peace times and didn't have to worry about the threat of war anymore. Hiccup disappeared one day and wasn't heard from again. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to the Nest to if Toothless knew where his rider was only to find Toothless was gone as well. Wherever Hiccup was Toothless went. Stormcutter (Stormfly's daughter) was the Queen and would remain the Queen for a very long time.

They stopped looking for him after that knowing he would come back on his own. He always did. Twelve years passed before a black and green book with dragon scales embedded in the cover appeared out of nowhere with Hiccup mark soon followed by a fifteen-year-old Night Fury who they called Shadow Hunter who insisted follow him to The Nest were they found a plark inside the entrance with a picture of Toothless and Hiccup.

The plark was written on some foreign stone in both human and Dragonspeak:

 _Forever will the wings of our Queen and Alpha beat. Forever they'll ride the wind searching for new dragons and treasures to add to the book of knowledge. No matter how much time passes they are welcome at The Nest. Forever live Queen Iarni and Alpha King Ryka_

The Riders were confused when they saw the Names Inari and Ryka then remembered Hiccup had told who they were. The Riders vowed to never tell anyone and for it to remain a secret between them. They wouldn't tell anyone who Queen Iarni and Alpha King Ryka were unless they absolutely had to as no one outside the Rider's had to know who the Queen and Alpha King of the Archipelago were. They went to the cove next and were shocked when they arrived to see a dying fire and a spark next to the cave:

 _Forever we fly. Forever free. Watching over our Nest, Tribe and Kingdom. Going on adventures to find new dragons and treasures to add to the book of dragons. Forever together as it was meant to always be. May your spirits sore in the sky and protect your Nest, Tribe and Kingdom Queen and Alpha King of the shall not touch you nor will the weather, forever you shall rest in the place where your bond first formed._

 _Queen Hiccup and Alpha King Toothless. First Dragonrider and Queen of the Archipelago. The fastest of the Night Furies and the last of the great dragon Kings._

They walked closer to the cave and saw that Hiccup and Toothless were entombed in an amber like substance forever asleep. Hiccup still looked as young as ever, but they knew that was because he was half dragon, he had a smile on his face. Toothless' tail was resting over his legs as Hiccup was leaning against his sleep friend and brother who still have his saddle on along with all of his gear. Hiccups sword, mask and notebook were lying within arm's reach.

The Riders walked closer to the Cave and saw Hiccup and Toothless were entombed in an amber like substance. Hiccup still looked as young as ever, but they knew that because he was half dragon, he had a smile on his face. Toothless' tail was resting over his legs as Hiccup was leaning against his side friend and brother asleep who still had his saddle and the rest of his gear on.

Hiccup sword, mask and notebook were lying within arm's reach. A crackling sure wasn't too far away and looked it was still burning, keeping Toothless and Hiccup warm in their eternal sleep even though it shouldn't have been possible though then again anything was possible when it comes to Hiccup and Toothless. They looked like they were resting before they went on another adventure. Snotlout looked up when a very familiar Singing Death appeared, dropping a familiar stone at Snotlout's feet and gesturing to the cave. It was the Dragonstone Hiccup had been given by their flock when he became Chief of Berk.

He walked over to the cave and pressed the Dragonstone into the centre of the amber like substance. They all watched in shock as the DragonStone glowed a bright bluish purple which they knew was the colour of Toothless Plasma blast and spread over the cave the image of a Night Fury appeared making them all smile. The Sing Death took off once assured the cave was properly sealed. Astride, spent the rest of the night remembering the good times they had with their friends to the sounds of all the Dragons in the Archipelago morning the loss of their Queen and Alpha King.

Snotlout walked over to the cave and pressed the Dragonstone into the centre of the amber like substance, they watched in shock as the Dragonstone glowed a bright bluish purple which they knew was the colour of Toothless plasma blast and spread over the amber like substance, an image of a Night Fury appeared making them smile. The Singing Death took off once assure the cave was properly sealed.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut spent the night remembering the good times they had with Hiccup to the sound of all the Dragons in the Archipelago morning the loss of their Queen and Alpha King. It was Call of Morning. No one in the Archipelago knew why they were filled with an unbearable sadness but also happiness, they didn't feel like fighting anymore. It was the beginning of the Age of Eternal Peace

Sure, there were skirmishes here and there but nothing any bigger than that. All fighting had stopped. The Dragons wouldn't fright each other now the Queen and Alpha King were gone but no one knew the reason except the five Dragonrider's of Berk. Over the following ten years four more caves were built. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't at all alarmed when Snotlout and later Hookfang disappeared.

They had spent one last night together as was seemly becoming tradition, remembering all of the good times they had and went on one last flight knowing that the next time they would see him he would be entombed in amber just like Hiccup. Twelve years later when a red brown book appeared with a scale of a Monstrous Nightmare embedded in the cover did they go and check the Nest to see the newest plark. When they went to the Cove they found a dying fire, Snotlout and Hookfang in the same position as Toothless and Hiccup.

A fire crackling away keeping them warm in their eternal sleep.

They had spent one last night together as was seemly becoming tradition, remembering all the good times they had and went on one last flight knowing the next time they saw him he would be entombed in amber just like Hiccup. Twelve years later a red and brown book appeared with the scales of Monstrous Nightmare embedded in the cover did they go out and check The Nest to see the newest plark. When they went to the cover they found a dying fire, Snotlout and Hookfang in the same position as Toothless and Hiccup.

A fire crackling away, keeping them warm in their eternal sleep. Astrid took Snotlout's Dragonstone from the Singing Death and pressed into the amber just like Snotlout had done twenty-two years before. They stood back as the stone flashed the reddish gold of Hookfang's fire before the silhouette of a Monstrous Nightmare appeared. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut relite the fire and spent the rest of the afternoon and night remembering their friend and the good times they had together.

They quietened when they heard the Call of Morning from all the Dragons in the Archipelago.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut spent the following twenty years making sure everything was running smoothly in the Archipelago. They found more than a little strange that the Dragons refused to fight each other but it had everything to do with the passing of Hiccup and Toothless - the Queen and Alpha King of the Archipelago. Astride was the next to leave twenty years later. Fishlegs shared a sad smile with Ruffnut and Tuffnut knowing what was coming next, they contacted Heather and explained everything to her.

She later moved to Berk.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't at all surprised when a yellow and blue book embedded with the scales of a Deadly Nadder appeared twelve years later. They checked The Nest and smiled when they saw the plark. Heather was shocked when she saw the cove and the plark next to the cave Astrid was entombed in, but it wasn't completely finished, there was still room for one more person/dragon.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut knew that the space was for Heather but didn't saying anything. They watched as Heather took Astride's DragonStone from the Sing Death and pressed it into the amber just like Astride had done thirty-two years before. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would never get used to the Mourning Call of the Dragons in the Archipelago made when another of their friends passed. It was a horrible sound, Heather stayed on Berk even though she had no idea why. They spent the rest of the night sitting around the fire telling stories

Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut knew the space was for Heather but didn't say anything. They watched as Heather took Astrid's Dragonstone from the Singing Death and pressed into the Amber just like Astrid had done thirty-two years before. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would never get used to the Mourning Call of the Dragons in the Archipelago made when another of their friends passed. It was a horrible sound. Heather stayed on Berk even though she had no idea why.

They spent the rest of the night sitting around the fire telling stories about their friend. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't surprised when, thirty years later Heather disappeared nor where they surprised when a purple, black and silver book embedded with the scales of a Razorwhip appeared twelve years later. When they saw the plark at the entrance of The Nest they couldn't help but smile, the check the cove later. Heather was sitting across from Astrid in the same position as her friend, the cave had been sealed.

weren't surprised, when thirty years later Heather disappeared. Nor where they surprised when a purple, black and silver book embedded with the scales of a razorwhip appeared twelve years later. When they saw the plark in the entrance way to the Nest they couldn't help but smile and then later when they checked the cover. Heather was sitting across from Astride in the same position as her friend, the cave had been sealed, Fishlegs took Heather's DragonStone from the Sing Death and pressed it into the amber just like Heather had done forty-two years before.

Fishlegs took Heather's Dragonstone from the Singing Death and pressed it into the Amber just like Heather had done forty-two years before. Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut spent the night in the cove around the fire remembering the good times they had with their friends. Fishlegs was the next to leave. He spent one last night in the cove with Ruffnut and Tuffnut remembering the good times.

They had gone for last flight together as well doing all their favorited activities. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had gotten closer over the last forty years and wanted to make the most out of their last day with Fishlegs who told them everything they could possibly want to know, not just about Dragons and their history. It was all written in seven books, so they wouldn't forget any of it after he was gone.

The next day they, unlike the rest of Berk weren't surprised when they found Fishlegs had disappeared just like their friends. Everyone told them to stop overreacting and that they would see him again, he had gone to join Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid and Heather. They had no idea why Ruffnut started to cry and ran into the forest. After Fishlegs disappeared the Twins changed and grew up in everyone's eyes.

They had no idea why Ruffnut started to cry and ran into the forest. After that day the twins changed and grew up in everyone's eyes. The following twelve years were interesting until one day a brown and green book embedded with gronckle scales. Ruffnut hugged the book as they made their way to the Nest to see the new plark. They didn't want to do to the cove put knew that they had too.

The following twelve years were interesting until one day a brown and green book embedded with Gronckle scales appeared. Ruffnut hugged the book as they made their way to The Nest to see the new plark. They didn't want to go to The Cove but knew they had to. When they arrived, they saw a dying fire, Fishlegs and Meatlug were asleep in their cave just like their other friends, a crackling fire keeping them warm.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut took Fishlegs Dragonstone from the Singing Death and pressed it into the amber just like Fishlegs had done for Heather fifty-two years before. That night they sat around the fire telling stories about their friends and remembering the good times, Tuffnut looked at the last cave and knew it was for them. When they returned to Berk the next day the flew to The Edge after making sure everything was fine for the next few days.

"Mrs Thornison what does the book mean?" Fishlegs six-times-granddaughter asked, everyone stopped wanting to hear the answer though didn't know why Ruffnut shared a sad melancholic look with Tuffnut, the book couldn't have been that important could it? It was shocking how much the Twins had changed since Fishlegs had disappeared. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were far more responsible then they had been before they had become Dragonrider's which was a shock to everyone who had known them when they were younger.

"It means Fishlegs has joined Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid and Heather. He's been travelling for the last twelve years and has now joined them," Tuffnut answered as he climbed into Belch sharing a look with Ruffnut as they flew towards The Edge. It was only after the Call of Morning echoed throughout the Archipelago did they finally share the secret they had been keeping since Hiccup disappeared nearly a hundred and eighty-four years ago. They spent the rest of night readying the next protectors of the Archipelago, telling them everything they would need to know.

They spent the next twenty years preparing Berk as well as the rest of the Archipelago for when they would no longer be there. The day before they were to leave they collected their children and showed them The Nest and then the Cove, where they spent the rest of the night around the fire telling stories and giving them a few last tips before the end of the night Tuffnut told them the last secret and the one they had promised they would never share with anyone unless they absolutely had to.

Who Queen, and Alpha King of the Archipelago were.

"Goodbye Grandma, Grandpa have fun. See you in twelve years," Riffnut and Tiffnut mentioned hugging their six-times great-grandparents, Ruffnut shared a sad look with Tuffnut over the great-grandchildren's heads, and beckend their great-godchildren to join the hug. They knew this would be the last time they would see their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Ruffnut wished they could stay a little bit longer but knew it was time to leave.

"Be good and don't cause too much trouble," Ruffnut commented as she started to cry, they had said goodbye to their children and godchildren the day before. They couldn't help but feel a little excited about what adventures they were going to have over the next twelve years. The following day Ruffnut and Tuffnut were gone though no one bat an eye, they always disappeared but the new Rider's knew the next time they saw the twin they would be entombed in amber with the rest of the Original Rider's.

Tiffnut collected together the Riders when she found a thick black and green book with zippleback scales embedded into the cover and together they went to the Nest and saw the newest plark and couldn't help but laugh as they stared to cry, it fit them so well. Later they made their way to the cover where they found a dying fire and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch entombed in the last cove just like. They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the fire eating fish and telling stories.

Tiffnut collect the Riders when she found a thick black and green book with Zippleback scales embedded in the cover, together they went to The Nest and saw the newest plark and couldn't help but laugh even as they started to cry, it fit them so well. Later that day they made their way to The Cove where they found a dying fire. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch entombed in amber in the last cave just like Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs.

The New Rider's spent the rest of the afternoon and night sitting around the fire eating Fish and telling stories. Before they left a Singing Death appeared and dropped Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Dragonstone at Riffnut and Tiffnut's feet who pressed their grandparents Dragonstone into the amber and watched as it flashed green and seemly dissolved, the silhouette of a Hideous Zippleback they knew to Barf, and Belch appeared

The Call of Morning started to ring through the Archipelago as they returned to Berk late at night, there was something different about it this time, it seemed happier somehow, the inhabitance of the Archipelago joined in one last time, saying farewell to the last of their protector and wishing them a safe journey and plenty of adventures as they made their way to Valhalla

"What's going on Tiffnut. This has happened five times already. What does it mean?" Dragger the Deranged grandson asked, Tiffnut just smiled at him, there weren't any more wards after the Rider's defeated Drago and were named the Protectors of the Archipelago while Hiccup and Toothless where Queen and Alpha King respectively not that anyone ever found out of course.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut have finally joined Hiccup, on their next adventure in Valhalla," Riffnut answered smiling as he looked out over Berk. It felt strange not to see dragons roaming around Berk, at that moment, there weren't any dragons on Berk at that moment. Later all of the Riders would swear they heard fourteen voices laughing as they few off followed by the sound of a Night Furies raw.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut have finally joined Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and their dragons on their next adventure in Valhalla," Riffnut answered smiling as he looked out over Berk. Later the New Riders heard fourteen voices laughing as they flew off following the sound of a Nightfuries roar and couldn't help but wonder what adventures their parents and grandparents would have in Valhalla.

* * *

There done. It took much longer then I thought to edit this. If you have any ideas please do tell me. I might write something when the third movies comes out but that honestly depends on what happens. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
